


The Condom Connection

by jessie_cristo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, First Meetings, First Time, Gay For You, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: Jared’s a straight guy who’s about to get lucky, but just as things start getting hot and heavy he realizes he has no condoms. Not even a standard back-up in his wallet. All he knows about his neighbor across the hall is that he’s single, around Jared’s age and of course that he’s a guy. Surely the dude’s got a condom he could spare?





	The Condom Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J2_Girlz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2_Girlz/gifts), [jessies_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/gifts), [PadacklesBitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadacklesBitches/gifts), [cyncitymojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/gifts).



> This one-shot came out of nowhere. I got the idea one day and started writing what I thought would just be a plot bunny to save in my files for later. But my muse kept pushing me on, and a little over 24 hours later it was done!  
> I wish all my fics worked like this. :D
> 
> This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are completely my own.

“Are you fuckin’ serious?!” the woman… ‘Mandy!’ exclaimed. Jared inwardly cursing himself for nearly forgetting her name for what felt like the twentieth time that night.

“I’m sorry!” he tried to explain. “I just moved here about a month ago. I thought I’d packed a box of condoms but I must not have if it’s not here in my night stand. There’s nowhere else I would’ve put it if I’d unpacked it.”

“Un-fucking-believable!” Mandy groaned, dropping her head back down on the bed.

Jared was a little weirded out by all the cussing she was doing. Up until then she’d been coming off as a cute and demure little sex bunny. It’s not like he had an aversion to cussing, he’s been known to curse up a storm himself when angered or excited, but he was a little turned off by the obvious fact that the sweetness he’d seen in Mandy up to now was nothing more than an act she put on.

But he was a horny 24-year-old who, even if he didn’t like the fake personality Mandy had used on him, still found her petite little body more than fuck-able and he found himself wracking his brain trying to salvage what was left of his hook-up.

“What if… what if I ate you out and you could give me a blow job?” Jared smiled, hopefully.

“Have you seen your dick?!” Mandy asked incredulously, raising her head again to stare wide-eyed at him. She pointed at his cock where it was still valiantly trying to stay hard. “That thing is huge! I was already worried about taking it In my kitty and now you want me to put it in my mouth?! That thing could gag an elephant!”

Equal measures of pride and frustration rushed through his brain.

“How about a hand job?” she offered limply without an ounce of enthusiasm.

“I can do that on my own.” Jared frowned. “If I wanted a handjob I wouldn’t have bothered going out to a club.”

“Then you better figure something out ‘cos the only place that goddamn horse-cock is going is in my cunt. Nowhere else!”

“I’ll go to the Superstore. It’s the only place still open right now.”

“That’s over an hour away, Jerry!” she screeched at him, looking even more pissed off.

Jared could feel his dick wilting even more.

“It’s Jared.” He mumbled.

“Whatever! Find a condom or we’re done here!”

Hopping off the bed, Jared rushed to pull on a threadbare pair of sweatpants. “Calm down, okay. I’ll go ask my neighbor. It’ll be embarrassing as hell, but I’ll do it.”

“Just hurry up!” She snapped, flopping back onto his bed.

Jared rolled his eyes and rushed out of his room and then his apartment. He soon found himself at the door of his neighbor across the hall. The other two apartments on his floor were totally out of the question in regards to asking for a condom. 

One was Cora, a 70-year-old sweetheart of a woman that Jared would rather chew off his own arm than to mention anything about sex around her.

The other apartment belonged to a married couple. John and Ashley, with their twin newborn sons, Aaron and Daniel. The couple always looked like they were worked to the bone and Jared always felt sorry for them even if the babies were little identical wonders.

Both neighbors Jared would never consider bothering at one o’clock in the morning for a condom no matter how desperate he was to fuck someone.

So that left the neighbor right across the hall from him who he’d never actually met – their daily schedules never coinciding enough, thus far. But John and Ashley had told him that he was a nice guy around Jared’s age maybe a little older, but good-looking and single. Jared was almost positive a guy like that had to have some spare condoms lying about and Jared just prayed that the guy wouldn’t mind Jared bothering him this late at night for a **condom connection**.

Plucking up his nerve, Jared rang the doorbell.

After only two or three minutes, the door opened and Jared felt as if the floor was suddenly tilting right under his feet.

Jared had always felt that he was secure enough in his heterosexuality to openly admit when a guy was good looking and never think more on it. But this guy right in front of him… wasn’t just good-looking. He wasn’t handsome or even what Jared would call plain gorgeous.

Jared’s neighbor was downright breathtaking!

-Beautiful, even!-

Jared didn’t realize it, but his flagging erection had suddenly revived and was now visibly tenting the front of his pants.

His neighbor’s enchanting green eyes dropped down, stared at Jared’s bulge for a good 5 seconds before rising back up to Jared’s stunned, slack-jawed face. Those sinful emerald eyes raking up his bare chest slowly, appreciatively.

“Well, hello.” The vision in nothing more than a pair of tight boxer briefs that hung low on his hips and left nothing to the imagine, said. His voice whiskey rough, with a slight Texan twang Jared would recognize anywhere, being a Texan boy himself. “Are you my early birthday present?” he asked with a slight smile, adorable crinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes.

But now, Jared’s own mercurial eyes were fixed on his neighbor’s mouth, unconsciously biting his bottom lip as he stared at the man’s plush, pink lips.

“Sweetheart, I could stand here staring at you all night too but I don’t think my neighbors would appreciate it if we’re still here come morning.” Those plump, sinful-looking lips said to him.

“Guh!” was all that came out of Jared’s mouth.

His neighbor full on smiled and Jared felt his knees wobble. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Jared blushed and scrambled to say something to his –omg- delicious looking neighbor.

-When did people start looking delicious to me?-

-Oh my god this guy must think I’m a fuckin’ idiot!-

-You’re straight, Padalecki. Get yourself together!-

Then his neighbor leaned against his door, hips cocked just so, enough to emphasize his hip bones and the small shadowy valley between hips and lower abdomen. A golden trail of soft-looking fine hair leading from his navel and down into his briefs. He tilted his head to one side as he continued staring questioningly –adorably- up at Jared.

“Um… uh… your neighbor is Jared.” Jared blurted out –finally- English!

“What?” the beguilingly freckled man laughed.

“I mean… -fuck- I’m your neighbor, Jared… condom.”

“Your name is Jared Condom?”

“What? NO! Padalecki.”

“Pada-what?”

“Jared Padalecki.”

“I know. I was just messing with you. I’m Jensen Ackles. Been wanting to meet my new neighbor. Just didn’t figure I’d be doing it like this.”

“Um, yeah… um…” Jared stammered. Then to his horror his next words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Do you always answer your door partially naked?”

“It was the only thing within reach when you woke me up. I sleep naked. If someone wakes me up at 1 in the morning it’s their tough luck if I don’t come to the door wearing proper clothes.”

Jared swallowed hard, only now noting the sleep-mussed hair. “I’m sorr---.” He started to apologize.

“JERRY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” Mandy suddenly screamed. Her voice ringing loudly out of his apartment and echoing in the bare hallway.

Flinching in embarrassment, Jared rushed back to his door and shut it. “It’s Jared.” He mumbled as he turned back to Jensen, the man’s eyebrows were hiked high on his forehead even as he struggled to keep in a laugh.

“Uh, sorry. She’s a little impatient.” As he walked back towards Jensen.

“I can tell. So, what can I help you with, Jared? Were you perhaps needing a condom for the screech owl you’ve got holed up in your apartment?”

“How did you know?”

“Jared Condom.”

Jared couldn’t help but laugh.

“And, of course he has dimples.” Jensen suddenly mumbled.

“Huh?”

“Nothing. I can help. I’ll be right back.” Jensen turned and walked off into the gloom of his apartment. The single small lamp in his living room providing the only light.

Jared finally noticed his raging hard-on when it pulsed at the sight of Jensen’s perfect ass barely encased in his tiny little underwear. Face blazing with embarrassment he reached down to grasp it, trying to make it lay sideways by pushing it firmly to the side. He grimaced at the pleasure and pain his touch brought but grunted uncomfortably as he tried to get it to go where it didn’t want to.

Cursing under his breath, Jared tried to make it turn the other way but it was just as painful.

He was glaring down at his dick as it slowly straightened back to the forward position, tenting his pants again.

“So were you trying to break it off or make me jealous?” Jensen asked, seeming to appear out of nowhere having returned from wherever he’d gone.

Jared jumped, his slight blush upgrading to a raging fire all over his face.

“I have to say, Jared. Just from what I can see poking at the front of your pants, I’m surprised you have any blood left to fill your face like that.”

“Shut up.”

Jensen giggled. A manly yet sexy giggle.

-What is going on with me? Since when is a man’s laugh sexy to you?-

Jensen held up a familiar looking black box. “I’ve only had to use one out of this box. Do you think you’ll need more than eleven…” he paused to turn the box and read the front. “…Trojan Magnum BareSkin condoms? I mean, she sounds like a real feisty one.”

Jared snorted, trying to restrain his laughter. “One will do.” He manages to get out.

“Okay, tell you what… here’s 3 in case you end up REALLY lucky.”

Jared takes the condoms and lets loose a laugh. “She’s like 5’3”, 110 lbs soaking wet. If I went at her 3 times I’d probably fuckin’ break her.”

“She’d be a lucky girl. I’d let you break me any day.” Jensen said, voice deepening, jade green eyes peeking up at Jared through thick, long lashes and an inviting smile curving his plush, moist lips.

“Wha-what? Sorry, no! I’m straight, man.”

“Did you tell your dick that? ‘Cos I don’t think it got the memo.”

Without warning, Jensen reached out and wrapped a large hand around Jared’s throbbing length, twisting slightly as he pumped it once. The heat from his palm seeping quickly through the threadbare sweats and singeing the sensitive skin of Jared’s cock.

“ohGOD!” Jared nearly shouted. His hips automatically thrusting into Jensen’s hand, arm shooting up to brace himself against the door frame.

Pulling gently on Jared’s dick, Jensen got Jared to step towards him. He ran his other hand up Jared’s chest, winding it around his neck and up the back of his head until he had a good handful of Jared’s thick, silky chestnut locks, bringing Jared down enough for Jensen to capture his mouth with his own, swallowing the deep groans coming from within the big man’s chest.

Jensen ran his wet lips from Jared’s mouth to his ear. Leaving a trail of fire that had Jared’s head spinning.

When Jensen reached Jared’s ear, he nipped the lobe sharply before sucking it into his hot mouth.

“Jensen.” Jared groaned, voice broken and raw.

“I can blow your mind, Jared.” Jensen whispered urgently into Jared’s ear, his hot breath wafting over his ear, making Jared’s entire body shiver in response. “I’d satisfy you better than some scrawny harpy ever could, no matter how beautiful she is.”

Jared felt as if his brain would explode at Jensen’s words. His eyes rolled as Jensen brought their bodies flush against each other. Their cocks slotting together perfectly and pressed between them. Jensen undulated his body making their cocks rub deliciously against each other. His pants had at first provided delicious friction but now all Jared wanted was to see what it would feel like to rub against Jensen skin to skin.

“You’re beautiful.” He mumbled while burying his face in the side of Jensen’s neck. Marveling at how soft the other man’s creamy, freckled skin was. ”Moment I saw you. So goddamned beautiful. Never thought that about a guy before.”

“Oh darlin’, you don’t need to sweet-talk me to get in my pants. I’m yours, tonight if you want me. Any way you want me. Do you want this, Jared? If it’s not what you want, just say so now and we’ll pretend this never happened and just be neighbors.”

Jensen seemed to hold his breath as he waited for Jared’s answer.

Deciding to show Jensen his answer rather than say words that his brain couldn’t quite piece together properly anyway, Jared grabbed Jensen by the waist and lifted him effortlessly off his feet. Forcing the smaller man to wrap his arms and cutely bowed legs around him.

“Fuckin’ A” Jensen breathed out huskily, his eyes dilating until there was but a sliver of green along the edges of his pupils.

Jared stepped further into Jensen’s apartment then used one leg to close the door behind him. Jensen was kissing anywhere he could reach, his hands tangling in his hair. “Hurry up, Jay. Down the hall first door on the right.”

Jared had to dig deep inside of him to find the willpower to make his way across Jensen’s living room and down the hall to the smaller man’s bedroom. His mind was whirling so much he couldn’t concentrate on anything but reaching what he hoped was a large bed. Jensen’s kisses were driving him wild. All thoughts that didn’t have anything to do with the hot, writhing bundle in his arms was pushed to the side.

Reaching Jensen’s bedroom, Jared practically ran for the bed and dropped onto it, twisting his body mid-fall so that Jensen ended up on top instead of having Jared’s larger body crushing him. Jared was so used to always having to be careful of his size with his bed partners he was pleasantly surprised when Jensen rolled and pulled Jared on top of him, pulling him in so that his weight was resting fully on him.

They kissed hungrily again, their teeth clicking a few times as they plundered the hot recesses of the others mouth - Jared marveling at how good Jensen tasted. When they both pulled away to gasp in some much needed air, Jared stared intently down at Jensen. “I can’t believe this is happening. I’ve never wanted another man before, even those I thought were good looking. Why you?”

“Maybe I’m special.”

“Maybe you are. Maybe it’s just you and your fuckin’ beautiful body.”

Even in the dim room, lit only by a streetlight below Jensen’s window, Jared could see Jensen’s cheeks blooming with a hot blush.

“I’ve never had anyone call me beautiful.” He admitted, his voice hitching slightly.

“Then every person you’ve been with before me is fuckin’ blind.”

“Off.” Jensen demanded, tugging at the sides of Jared’s sweatpants.

As Jared pulled back to push his pants down to his knees and then wriggled furiously to get them further down to where he could finally kick them off, Jensen was peeling off his briefs, and Jared saw for the first time what he thought was the most adorable dick he’d ever seen.

It was smaller than Jared’s but by no means could be considered small at all. The shaft thick and smooth, the cap flushed and glistening with precome. It was as beautiful as the rest of the man. Jared judged it to be about 7 and a half maybe 8 inches long and even as he stared appreciatively at it, Jensen was also taking his time admiring Jared’s equipment.

Jared knew very well what Jensen was seeing, and he had to struggle to not preen. Jared’s cock wasn’t as thick as Jensen’s but it was still a respectable girth and being a little over 9 inches long, Jared was confident that Jensen wouldn’t find him lacking in that department. It was red all over, with dark veins all around. One hand reached to slowly pump his cock because okay, he wanted to preen just a little bit.

“Jesus fuck, Jay. You’re making my mouth water. I wanna suck you.”

Jared’s hand involuntarily squeezed harder, making himself groan with pure need.

“Later.” He said, gruffly. “I wanna fuck you. Can I fuck you?”

“Hell yeah!” Jensen grinned lasciviously before flipping over to reach for the lube sititng on his nightstand. “Have you ever opened anyone?” he asked when he turned back around to sit up on the bed.

“Um, no. Most women have trouble taking me in their kitty, I never even considered taking their asses.”

Jensen did that adorable giggle again. “Kitty?!”

“Ha, yeah… that’s what Mandy called hers. OhFUCK, Mandy! She’s waiting, I can’t believe I forgot her.!”

Jensen smirked, Jared saw it and narrowed his darkened eyes.

“You didn’t forget, did you?”

Jensen just grinned.

Jared leaned down to press his hands into the soft navy blue sheets of Jensen’s bed, bringing his face close to Jensen’s. “Do you make it a habit poaching the dates off of other people, Mr. Ackles?” amusement dancing in his hazel gaze.

“Only those who ring my doorbell late at night looking like the lead in one of my gay fantasies. God, you’re so hot, Jay. I had to try.”

Jared caught Jensen’s lips in a searing kiss then pulled back to take the lube out of Jensen’s hand. “I’m glad you did. Now, how do I do this, I’m guessing I need to finger you open, right?”

Jensen bites back a groan and just nods. He then leans back onto his elbows and spreads his slightly bowed legs invitingly. “One at first, then work your way up to three fingers.” He glanced back down at Jared’s cock, one brow rising in consideration. “Maybe four.” He adds.

Jared pops the cap on the bottle and begins carefully coating his fingers.

“What about Mandy?” Jensen asks.

Jared scoffs. “She wasn’t very nice to me once she found out I didn’t have condoms.”

“Anyone out looking to get laid shouldn’t always depend on the other to have protection. Everyone knows that.”

“Well, judging by our conversation at the club, I don’t think she had much smarts to begin with. My excuse is that I’d only moved here a month ago, as you probably know. I somehow misplaced my condoms in the move.”

“Poor baby, are you saying you haven’t had any for a month now? Wish I’d known that sooner we could’ve been doing this a long time ago.”

“Maybe.” Jared replied, staring down at Jensen as if he was trying to memorize every inch of him. “Mandy is a boner-killer. She could go fuck the handyman for all I care. I want only you right now, Jen.”

“Jen?!”

“You called me Jay twice already. I get to call you whatever I want.”

“Yes, sir.”

Without hesitation now, Jared dropped the bottle of lube on the bed next to Jensen then leaned in close to kiss him again. Long, hot tongue delving deep just as his fingers found and began rubbing around the soft, puckered skin of Jensen’s hole.

Jensen moaned loudly into Jared’s mouth, one hand flying up to tangle in Jared’s hair again, staying propped up on one elbow. Just as Jared slowly pushed one finger in, Jensen’s legs spread wider of their own accord.

“Doesn’t hurt at all. Two fingers now.” He said, urgently.

“Eager much?” Jared laughed softly against Jensen’s plush, now swollen lips even as he quickly pulled his finger out and pushed in two, carefully.

Jensen dropped onto his back, pushing his head into the bed as his back arched in pleasure. “Mmm, yeah…” he breathed. “Faster, Jay!”

Jared marveled at how hot and captivating Jensen looked right now. Pleasure stamped all over his beautiful face, his body writhing sensuously, the dark sheets framing him perfectly. Jared also couldn’t get over how soft and searingly hot Jensen’s hole was. His painfully hard erection twitching in anticipation.

-Why did he never try sex with a man before? Jared couldn’t remember a time in his past when he’d been this hot to fuck someone. Had he been gay all this time but only realizing it now? Was it all men he could get this feeling from?-

Jared focused on Jensen again as the older man turned to stare hungrily up at Jared, panting hard, eyes blown and a rosy color flushing his cheeks.

“Third finger now.” Jensen demanded.

“Are you sure?”

“NOW!”

Going by Jensen’s instructions, Jared learned how to find the smaller man’s prostate and watched in utter fascination as Jensen came undone. He was vigorously fucking himself on Jared’s fingers now, yelping or groaning whenever Jared hit that special spot again. It was intoxicating just watching him.

When Jared finally reached four fingers, Jensen was nearly babbling. He was a loud sex partner and it was getting Jared even more wound up. After only a minute or two, Jared began begging.

“Now, Jensen? Please now can I fuck you? I don’t know how much longer I can hold on.”

“Yes, now!” Jensen cried out, voice wrecked. He suddenly pulled off of Jared’s fingers and flipped onto his stomach, raising himself until he was on his hands and knees – thighs spread wide, back arched to show off his perfect ass.

“Where did we put the condoms?” Jared asked.

“I don’t fucking know. I think I dropped them when you went all caveman and picked me up. There’s more in the drawer.”

Jared rushed to open the drawer and saw the same kind of box Jensen had shown him earlier right away except this one was obviously never opened. His eyes widened when he pulled the drawer further out and saw that Jensen actually had a veritable collection of condoms. He counted more than six different brands of condoms and two more bottles of what must be lube.

“Fuck.” He muttered. “Are you a prostitute? What’s with all the different kinds of condoms?” When he glanced back at Jensen a groan ripped out of him at the sight.

The older man had dropped down onto his side and had one long muscled leg lifted and bent up towards his chest. The arm he wasn’t using to prop himself on was behind him but Jared could easily see his hand down at his ass, three fingers sunk deep inside him and pumping in and out rhythmically. “I like trying different condoms. But I don’t feel right just throwing out the ones I don’t like.”

“Do you even need me here?” Jared joked.

“If you don’t hurry up and get back here I might very well finish without you.” Jensen snarked back.

Growling, Jared snatched up the black box of condoms, ripped it open and pulled out a single packet. He tore into it as he turned back to scramble up on the bed again. “Get that hand out of your ass, that hole is mine, tonight.”

Jensen whimpered but obeyed, a full body shiver blatantly running down the entire length of his body.

Jared hastily positioned the condom at the now purplish head of his pulsing cock, sliding it on as quickly as possible without giving himself too much stimulation. He didn’t want anything shortening his time in the prettiest asshole he’d ever seen. It was obvious that Jensen shaved or waxed, his hole was clean of all hair and even his perfect balls were hairless. Jared couldn’t resist reaching out to palm them. Squeezing them firmly before running his fingers over them relishing the feel of the soft and sensitive skin.

“You sure this flimsy feeling condom will hold?” he asked. “‘Cos I’m gonna fuck the hell outta this pretty ass of yours.”

Jensen moaned, obviously tired of waiting, he had flipped back onto all fours and was now wiggling his ass demandingly. “Yes, it’ll hold. Haven’t you ever used a ‘BareSkin’ condom before?”

“Nope. With my size I usually just went with the more durable types.”

“Oh, well get ready for a revelation, baby. Now shut up and get in me, already!” Jensen grouched, wiggling his ass again.

Feeling a thrill of mischievousness take over, Jared smacked one of Jensen’s cheeks eliciting a surprised gasp from Jensen, who then twisted about to glare emerald daggers at Jared. In the next second those amazing eyes rolled slightly then closed as Jared lined up and pushed until he was halfway in.

Their loud groans blended and echoed throughout the room.

“OhFuck! I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Jared asked, worriedly.

Jensen snapped his head about to glare at Jared again. “Did THAT sound like I was in pain? I’m not a girl, get on with it or I swear I’m gonna strangle you with a condom.”

“Bossy little bitch.” Jared chortled.

Jensen began to rhythmically clench his ass, the strong muscles of his channel rippling and squeezing Jared’s cock. Jared squeaked and hunched his body forward as he strove to keep from just plunging the rest of the way into the smaller man.

“Who’s the bitch, now?” Jensen teased.

“I am. I am. Do that again, please? Holy fuck!” Jared pleaded, his voice undeniably a pitch higher than normal.

“I will, once you get moving. C’mon Jared!”

Without any further teasing, Jared quickly yet firmly pushed the rest of the way into Jensen until his hips were flush with the pert, silky smooth cheeks of Jensen’s ass. He ran his large hands up the sides of Jensen’s thighs until he got a firm grip on the man’s hips. Fingers digging in strongly as he pulled out then pushed back in strongly.

Jensen’s head was hanging between his tensed arms, his body shivering at the onslaught of pleasure that crashed through him with every thrust of Jared’s strong, gorgeous body.

Jared pushed down on the small of Jensen’s back with one hand forcing the smaller man to arch his back even more and his legs to spread even wider. At this angle Jared was now pounding Jensen’s prostate with every other thrust.

Jensen was practically howling now, his wails mixing with Jared’s loud grunts turning into the most beautiful sounds Jared has ever heard.

It wasn’t long before Jared felt that telltale tightening and tingling in his large balls. He knew he was very close. Releasing the death grip he had on Jensen’s hips, he ran his hands over Jensen’s taut abs, up to his firm chest and pulled him up to a kneeling position. The smaller man practically sitting in his lap. Jensen used his strong thighs to bounce himself in Jared’s lap even as Jared continued pumping strongly up into him.

“I’m cl- close!” Jensen gasped out before his now wrecked voice settled down into more moans and groans.

Jared ran one hand back down Jensen’s body, taking his leaking rock-hard cock into his large, strong grip. His other hand was pinching and twisting one sensitive turgid nipple as his mouth nipped and sucked at Jensen back and shoulders.

With just a couple more pumps of Jensen’s cock, the smaller man suddenly stiffened in his arms, a silent scream stretching his mouth wide even as he threw his head back in ecstasy. String after string of come erupted from his cock, striping Jared’s hand, Jensen’s stomach and one particularly strong pulse hitting the underside of Jensen’s chin.

Jared’s vision whitened when Jensen’s sheath rippled and squeezed his cock firmly, almost painfully. Jared managed a few more vicious thrusts up into Jensen before throwing his own head back and coming harder than he could remember ever doing in his entire life. This time it was his turn to howl. Jensen’s name ripping from his lips and making his own eardrums ring with how loud it was.

He continued to weakly fuck Jensen’s hole until he stopped out of pure exhaustion. Using what strength he had left, he carefully turned and laid Jensen out on the bed, the smaller man whimpering when Jared slid out of him.

Jared chuckled weakly as he collapsed on the bed beside Jensen.

“I think you broke me.” Jensen croaked, turning weakly to lay his head on Jared’s chest, slinging one arm over his stomach. “My ass is officially broken.”

“I hope not. ‘Cos I wanna do that again and again.”

“Mmm… stay the night?”

“I don’t even think I can move let alone walk right now.”

“Ew, I’m all gross with spooge, and you’re still wearing the condom.”

“Holy shit, I totally forgot I was wearing it. I can barely feel it.”

“Yep. That’s the appeal of BareSkin.”

“Never going back to basic condoms again.”

“If you’re with me, that’s for sure.”

“Do you… want me to be with you?”

There was a beat of silence, then Jensen asked. “Are you asking to date me?”

“Uh, I guess I am.”

“I thought you were straight.” Jensen said, with a teasing poke to Jared’s ribs.

“I think I’m straight gay for you and even if we’re kinda doing this backwards I wanna date you.”

“Aw, what guy could ever resist your sweet words?”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes – Now get up we need to clean. I’m starting to itch!”

“YES!” Jared shouted, and in his excitement he jumped up off the bed on his side and pulled at the flat sheet they’d mucked up, eager to help clean so that they could go back to cuddling.

Jensen wasn’t fast enough to get off the bed and ended up getting shuffled across the bed and then dumped off the other side. He fell to the floor with a loud thump and a single –ow!-. Jared dropped the sheet and rushed around the end of the bed.

“So sorry, baby. Are you okay?” he asked, looking down at Jensen who just lay there staring up at a completely naked Jared, still wearing the used condom.

Jensen lost it and started laughing until his sides hurt. His laugh so infectious Jared couldn’t help but join in.

 

========================  
Three Weeks Later…  
========================

Jared waved when he spotted his boyfriend waiting for him in front of the movie theater, right where they’d planned to meet up for their date tonight, a small, black plastic bag in one hand.

“Hey baby.” He greeted him, leaning in for a kiss. “Is that a gift for me?”

“Maybe, but for later. Have you decided if you wanted movie first or dinner?” Jensen asked, lovingly fixing the lapel of Jared’s dark brown jacket with his free hand.

“Well, I’m kinda hungry. Didn’t have time for lunch today.”

“Dinner, it is. You should’ve called me. I had time between my spin classes, I would’ve brought you lunch.” Jensen scolded, as they began walking down the sidewalk towards the Italian restaurant they both loved.

“Seriously, I wouldn’t have had time to eat it. You would’ve wasted your time. I’m fine, I promise.”

Just then, a handsome older man walking in their direction, called out to Jensen causing them both to pause. Slightly behind the man, was a petite blonde woman who seemed to be trying to hide behind him.

“Hey Mr. Ackles. Long time no see. How’ve you been?” said the man.

“Oh hey, Rick. Doing real good. How’ve you been?” Jensen asked politely obviously knowing the man. His eyes darted to the hiding woman, an awkward smile on his face.

“Oh, I couldn’t be better. Working hard still, but with my promotion last month I now have more free time and enjoying the heck out of it, too.” The older man’s dark eyes moved between Jared and Jensen, warm smile creasing his face.

“Oh yeah! Sorry for my bad manners. This is my boyfriend, Jared Padalecki. Jared, this is Rick Acostas, and… uh…”

“Very nice to meet you, Mr. Padalecki. Oh! My manners have gone too it seems.” The older man said, turning to pull the woman out from behind him. “This is my girlfriend…”

“Candy!” Jared interrupts, mild shock on his face.

“It’s Mandy.” The woman says, bad-temperedly. “Nice to see you again, Jerry.” She sneers.

“It’s Jared.”

“You know each other?” Rick asked.

Mandy blushed slightly, stammering as she replied. “We – we met at – a bar a couple weeks ago. Shared a drink, that’s all.”

Jensen had to fight to keep a straight face as he realized who Mandy was. He nearly lost it with Jared’s next words, though.

“Yeah, it was the very same night Jensen and I met. That night hadn’t been going so good, but it sure improved after meeting my man here.”

Jensen watched as Mandy’s face hardened, her eyes narrowing with rage. He watched her carefully when one perfectly manicured hand clenched until her fingers were like red-tipped claws. He was worried for one second that she’d try to gouge out Jared’s eyes but then she abruptly turned to Rick with a simpering little pout. “Darling, we’re going to be late for the movie. Shouldn’t we be going?”

“Um, uh… yeah. We’re gonna be late.” Said Rick, sensing something was off but unsure what to say. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Padalecki. Have a good evening, Mr. Ackles.”

“Sure thing, Rick. See ya!” Jensen answered. As the couple walked off Jensen turned to watch them leave. “Good luck.” He chuckled.

“Of all the people to run into in this entire city.” Jared laughed, ruefully.

“You were so bad, how you told her what happened to you that night!”

“I couldn’t help myself. Too much of an opportunity to pass up.”

“Well, I hope Rick figures her out soon. He’s too nice a guy to be with a harpy like her.”

“How do you know him?”

“He’s the Maintenance Manager for our building. Good guy and very good at his job.”

Jared suddenly stopped in his tracks and started laughing. Jensen just stared at him in bemusement as his laughter intensified when Jared looked up and saw his face.

“Jared, you’re embarrassing me. I swear to God if you don’t tell me what’s so funny I’m gonna whack you with this bag.”

“Don’t you remember what I said about her the night we met?”

Jensen cocked his head as he tried to remember. “Not really. I was more concerned with getting in that ratty pair of sweatpants you were wearing.”

“She really did go and bang the handyman!” Jared finally spit out between chuckles.

When Jared’s words and Jensen’s memory of the night they met finally clicked into place, it was Jensen’s turn to bust out laughing. The crowds of people on the sidewalk parted around them as they just stood there laughing, holding on to each other to keep from falling over. Every time Jensen was about to finally calm down, Jared would make a face and set him off again and Jensen would hit him with his bag every now and then in protest. His sides were starting to hurt.

When Jared finally got control of himself, he snatched the small black plastic bag out of Jensen’s hand and peered inside. “What’s in here? What do you keep whacking me with?”

Jensen blushed, stepping in closer to Jared in an attempt to hide what Jared was reaching to pull out. “They’re for you. For tonight. Since we both tested clean but we still like trying out new condoms, I wanted to get you something special for your first time bottoming.” Jensen whispered.

“I thought you were satisfied with the tingly ones? I know I sure am.”

“I am, but the clerk guaranteed me that this condom will drive my partner wild.”

“Clerk? I thought you bought our condoms online?”

“I do. But this one’s special. It’s called a French Tickler. I’d heard about it from one of my clients at the gym and she told me they sell them at a sex shop in the Village. I thought it’d be faster to just get them myself.”

“There’s a sex shop in the Village? I thought that place only had high-end swanky shops. What’s the name of the place?”

“It’s on the bag.”

When Jared turned the bag to read the name on it, he burst out laughing all over again.

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are fuel. Let's keep this fic engine running! 
> 
> For updates and news on any of my fics, follow me on **[Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/JessieCristo73)**


End file.
